In recent years, devices equipped with a wireless function typified by an IEEE802.11 wireless LAN (Local Area Network) have been commercialized and used in large numbers.
When communication via a wireless network is performed between a plurality of devices, the respective roles of each device in the network may differ. There are systems in which communication is performed with devices assuming the role of either a “master” that manages the identification information of other devices and entry into or withdrawal from the network, or a “slave” that operates based on instructions from the master.
Many proposals have been made regarding a method for switching the roles of a master/slave in a system in which communication is performed between a master and a slave (Japanese Published Patent Application 2002-280925, US Published Patent Application 2003-220076, Japanese Published Patent Application 10-155184, US Published Patent Application 2004-203936).
Many proposals have also been made regarding a method for deciding the master from among a plurality of devices constituting a wireless network (US Published Patent Application 2004-43780, US Published Patent Application 2003-157950, US Published Patent Application 2005-86273).
If the network is made up of a plurality of types of devices, the device that is better suited in terms of capability preferably operates as the master. For example, in the case where a device without a display unit is the master, the user will be unable to readily identify accessible devices in the same network.
However, if a device provided with a display unit capable of displaying the devices in the same network is the master, users are able to check which devices are participants in the network. Further, if an operation unit that is able to designate a data transfer destination from among the displayed devices is included, data communication with desired parties can be readily performed.